


Aquela fanfic em que o Carlos usa verniz

by sadmarchhare



Category: Os Maias | The Maias - Eça de Queiroz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Nail Polish, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: Baseado num tumblr prompt "pessoa A compra verniz para colocar em pessoa B" pessoa A sendo Ega e pessoa B sendo Carlos
Relationships: João da Ega/Carlos da Maia
Kudos: 1





	Aquela fanfic em que o Carlos usa verniz

**Author's Note:**

> esta fanfic estava nas minhas notas á meses e achei melhor metê-la aqui só pq sim kk e eu sei q verniz das unhas n existia no século XIX mas isso é irrelevante kk
> 
> espero q gostem n se esqueçam de deixar kudos e de me dizeram o que acham e se tiveram alguma fanfic de carlos/ega que queriam q eu escreva digam-me estou sempre abertx a novas ideias kk

Ega não sabia o que lhe passou pela cabeça quando comprou o verniz das unhas. O verniz não era para ele, que não usava, mas sim para Carlos apesar de este não o usar também. Ele não tinha realmente uma razão para o comprar sem ser a imagem que lhe passou na cabeça brevemente das raparigas que tinha visto não à muitos dias a pintarem as unhas uma da outra. Pareceu-lhe um momento tão íntimo e simples que porque não fazer o mesmo? Já para não falar no facto de que o verniz preto combinaria com os olhos do seu namorado...

Apesar de lhe parecer uma boa idea, agora que tinha o verniz nas mãos não sabia como haveria de trazer esta conversa ao de cimo. Claro que ele podia dizer diretamente a Carlos que gostaria de lhe pintar as ulhas mas Ega sentia-se demasiado envergonhado para o fazer. Apesar de não haver dúvida de que o amor da vida do Ega é o Carlos, ele não sabia se Carlos iria gostar da ideia. Obviamente mesmo que ele não gostasse não iria importar muito a Ega foi apenas uma decisão completamente impulsiva... Realmente apesar de tudo Ega sentia-se embaraçado ao pensar como dizer isto ao Carlos e como seria a sua reação. 

Quando reparou, já tinha chegado ao Ramalhete onde prontamente entrou para ir guardar o verniz no seu quarto partilhado com Carlos, até ele ter coragem do mencionar.

"Ega! Ainda bem que chegas-te queria saber se querias ir ao teat- O que tens no bolso?" O coração de Ega quase parou, ele pensava que o seu namorado estaria no consultório a esta hora! E como é que é possível que Carlos tenha olhado para o seu bolso... Ele realmente só é percetivo para o que não devia.

"Bem algo que me pareceu uma boa ideia mas agora nem tanto. Não interessa de qualquer maneira." Carlos sorriu levemente ao ouvir o seu namorado. Ele estava a esconder alguma coisa. Ega não sabia mentir de maneira nenhuma apenas omitir a verdade e mudar de tópico de conversa.  
"Ah pois claro, mas então se não interessa não deve importar se eu souber, certo?"

Ega empalideceu, realmente devia ter pensado numa desculpa melhor. "Algo que pareceu uma boa ideia"? que idiota claro que o seu Carlos ia quere saber do que se trata... Resignado Ega suspira e mostra ao Carlos o verniz que lhe tinha comprado.  
"Eu achei que ficarias bem de unhas pintadas e... bem aqui estamos..." Ega ainda pensou em falar de como lhe pareceu romântico pintar as unhas ao seu namorado mas decidiu ocultar os seus pensamentos achando-os demasiado lamechas, que apesar dele não ser um de esconder o que pensa e sente ele já se sentia envergonhado o suficiente.

Carlos riu-se, e durante esses segundos Ega foi capaz de esquecer a sua vergonha e focou-se no quão bonito era o riso de Carlos. Claro que a sua fantasia for cortada a meio quando ele decidiu finalmente dizer algo, "Estavas a esconder isso? Querido pareceu-te e é uma boa ideia." Ega ficou realmente alviado de Carlos não ter achado que a sua ideia era idiota e antes de dizer alguma coisa Carlos agarrou-lhe na mão e trouxe-o até ao sofá.

"Okay podes começar." Disse com um sorriso e enquanto abria o pequeno frasco Ega comentou, "Eu escolhi esta cor por combinar com os teus olhos hipnotizantes."  
"Ega... não me faças sentir vergonha." Ega assentiu e respondeu.  
"Com vergonha estava eu!"   
"Não sei porquê, pensas demais pior caso cenário eu apenas diria que não." E enquanto tentava fazer com que o verniz ficasse o mais bem posto possível Ega disse, "Eu sei amor mas sabes como é odeio desapontar-te." Carlos franziu o sobrolho.  
"Tu nunca me desapontas nem digas isso."  
"Okay anotado espero que saibas que penso o mesmo de ti."

E com pequenas conversas sobre um e o outro, Ega acaba de pintar as unhas de Carlos que fica impressionado, porque para quem nunca pintou unhas antes estava muito bom. Ega olhou para o seu namorado e perguntou, "Então o que achas?"  
"Estão muito bonitas Ega realmente..."

Ega pega na mão dele e dando-lhe um beijo na parte de trás diz "Sua alteza real agora tem ainda mais um acessório que torna a sua beleza mais acentuada." E estava ele com medo de ser lamechas. Carlos dá um pequeno riso e dá lhe um beijo.  
"Realmente não tens cura Ega. Mas estão mesmo muito bonitas..."  
"É eu também te amo."

**Author's Note:**

> also se alguém tiver twt e n se importar de fazer beta read das minhas fics seria top o meu twt é @wlwtrekkie n tenham medo de dizer olá preciso de mais fãs de ega/carlos :(


End file.
